


Bottoms Up!

by kappamaki33



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappamaki33/pseuds/kappamaki33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaeta cheers Dee up after she leaves Lee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottoms Up!

  
Two days after Dee moved out of Lee’s quarters and into the rack above Gaeta’s, Felix did the nearly impossible and not only managed to get both of them an extra shift off but also wrangled two seats on the shuttle to the _Salpica_. Dee was duly impressed and grateful, but she was a little perplexed as to why they weren’t using their time to get completely smashed on the _Zephyr_ or the _Rising Star_ like most crew did when they got a bit of R&amp;R, not to mention why Felix was so excited about his surprise that he wouldn’t even let Dee see what was in the bag he’d brought along.  
They were deep within the bowels of the _Salpica_ before Felix would give her any hint at all. “I’ve heard about this place, a big storage compartment that some people converted into a sort of…club.”  
“Kind of like Joe’s on the hangar deck?”  
“Uh, kind of,” said Felix as he opened a door marked “Bottoms Up!” and pulled Dee inside.  
The room was dark, throbbing with loud music, and full of screaming, laughing people. Felix dragged Dee through the crowd toward a brightly-lit, makeshift raised stage at the other end of the room. It took Dee’s eyes awhile to adjust, so it wasn’t until they were nearly at the stage’s edge that Dee realized that the three figures on the platform were shirtless men who were slowly but surely becoming closer to naked by the minute.  
Dee froze, staring at the stage. Felix felt her not following him anymore and looked back at her nervously.  
He relaxed when Dee broke into a whole-hearted laugh.  
“You never got the chance to have a proper bachelorette party before you got married,” Felix yelled in Dee’s ear so she could hear him over the screeching crowd and blasting music. “Better late than never.”  
Dee smiled. Never in her life had she thought she would characterize being taken to a strip club as “sweet.” Then she looked up at Felix and saw him staring at the stage, licking his lips in a manner that connoted an emotion completely different from nervousness.  
Dee had to stand on her toes to yell in Felix’s ear. “So you’re doing this _just_ for me, huh?” she said dryly.  
Felix shrugged. “So maybe I’m killing two birds with one stone. Gods know we both need a break.”  
Dee could see from the fleeting flash of pain on his face that the trial still haunted Felix, far more than it did even Dee. Dee was a little relieved that this wasn’t a proper time or place to talk about it.  
Felix took two drinks from a tray carried by a man wearing a bowtie and not much else. He handed one to Dee.  
“Hey, Felix, when are you going to get that crew over from _Galactica_ to fix our O2 scrubbers?” said the man in the bowtie.  
“Hi Ben. I promise, you guys are next on the list after we take care of the hull breach on the Gemenon Traveler.” Felix patted the nearly naked man on the shoulder and tossed two algae bars onto his tray. The man smiled and nodded and continued pushing his way through the crowd.  
“What?” Felix said in response to Dee’s confused look. “Ben’s an engineer on the _Gideon_. They all have day-jobs, you know, just earning a little extra on the side here. You didn’t think we lucked out and saved a ship of professional exhibitionists, did you?” Felix grinned.  
Dee shook her head, brow still furrowed. “No, not that. The protein bars…”  
“Oh, sorry. I forgot.” Felix opened his bag and handed Dee a dozen thin algae bars.  
“I’m getting drunk, but not _that_ drunk.”  
“That’s not the only thing they’re for.” Felix waited a moment for Dee to put it together herself, but when she didn’t, he continued, “Paper money isn’t worth anything anymore, and you have to have something to stuff in their—”  
Dee’s eyes and mouth went wide with horror. “That’s disgusting!”  
Felix looked defensive. “They’re still in the package! And I brought the thin kind. They work better.”  
Dee smirked. “‘I’ve heard of this place’ my ass. How often do you come here?”  
Felix rolled his eyes. “Just take your algae bars and shove them in the dirty mechanic’s tool belt, please?”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on lls_mutant's prompt: : "Felix and Dee going to an all-male strip club together? :)"


End file.
